


Coming Out

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [4]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Genderfluid Character, Other, Visually Impaired Character, Visually Impaired Yao, genderfluid!mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: An unexpected storm derails Shang and Ping's plans.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Li Shang (Disney), Fa Ping/Li Shang (Disney)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'storm'.
> 
> A sequel to [Truths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898875), it takes place about a year later.

"Shang, Ping!" Ling exclaimed when he opened the door to their knock. "We didn't expect you to come, with the storm and all."

As they ducked inside past their friend, Shang explained, "It wasn't _this_ bad when we left our apartment. We need towels, though."

"Right here." Yao offered them two fluffy towels.

Draping his towel over his shoulders, Ping asked, "Is your bathroom free?"

"Yeah, Chien-Po's cooking," Ling told them. "Go ahead."

Ping hurried to the bathroom and peered at his reflection in the mirror. "Dammit!" Digging his phone out of his pocket, he texted Shang: _I must've forgotten to seal my make-up. It's ruined._

_You may have to come out to the guys anyway_ , Shang texted back promptly.

He shook his head, pushing his soaked hair out of his eyes. _No, that's not why we're here._

_That can wait. If your make-up is that bad, you'll have to wipe it all off and neither of us brought a kit with us._ Shang's response left Ping with slumped shoulders.

After glancing around the bathroom, he replied, _I don't suppose they have any wipes I can use? I don't want to get make-up all over their towel._

_I'll ask._ While Ping waited for Shang to do that, he finished drying off and took care of his other business. When he checked his phone after washing and drying his hands, Shang had sent another text: _Chien-Po says there's some wipes under the sink._

Ping checked and found the wipes. Reluctantly, he cleaned off the make-up that still took him half an hour to do on a good day. Tossing the used wipes in the trash can, he took in his reflection once more. Without the make-up and product in his hair, Mulan stared back at him. Holding his head high, Ping left the bathroom and joined the others in the living room. As he sat down beside Shang, Chien-Po asked, "Did you find the wipes, Ping?"

"I did, thanks, Chien-Po," he replied, grateful when Shang shifted position so he could rest his hand on Ping's lower back.

Ling peered at him closely. "You look different."

"You _sound_ different, too," Yao added, a frown creasing his forehead.

Ping stifled a curse. He'd forgotten to deepen his voice. Deciding to take the plunge, he explained, "That's because I wasn't born a boy. I was born a girl."

"Like Shang's cousin, Jie, but backwards?" Chien-Po asked, glancing at Shang.

Ping shook his head, fighting the impulse to lean into Shang. "No, I'm genderfluid, not trans."

"What's the difference?" Yao asked, head tilted curiously.

Taking a moment to compose himself, Ping explained, "Genderfluid means I present as male or female, depending on how I feel."

"Trans means Jie was born male, but is actually female," Shang added, his calm, steady voice reassuring Ping as he waited for their friends' reactions.

Ling smiled warmly at them. "Good to know!" He frowned. "Um, who all knows?"

"My family, Shang's family, and you three," Ping told them, blinking back tears of relief.

Yao nodded firmly. "We won't tell anyone."

"Do you go by a different name and pronouns when you present as female?" Chien-Po asked.

Ping nodded, swiping at his eyes. "Yeah. My birth name is Mulan."

"Thank you for honoring us with your secret," Chien-Po told him, placing a box of tissues on the coffee table.

As he got up to check on dinner, Ping grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes. Shang leaned in to whisper, "I told you they'd be fine. They accepted Jie, after all."

"I haven't told many people yet," Ping whispered back. "Give me a break."

Shang's low chuckle sent shivers down Ping's spine and he desperately wished he could kiss his boyfriend. As if reading Ping's mind, Shang asked, "Should we still tell them about us?"

"Yes, I'm tired of hiding it." Ping turned to look at Shang, his heart skipping a beat at the warmth and fondness in Shang's eyes.

Smiling, he closed the little distance between them and kissed Ping, light and teasing. After a moment of silence, Ling exclaimed, "It's about time!"

"Wait, what happened?" Yao turned to Ling after squinting at them. "They kissed, right?"

Ling nodded vigorously. "Yes, they did."

"When did you two start dating?" Chien-Po asked, having returned with a plate appetizers.

Taking Ping's hand and squeezing it lightly, Shang answered, "Over the summer."

"Pay up, please." Chien-Po turned to his roommates and held out a big hand.

Grumbling, Yao and Ling dug money out of their pockets and handed it over. Ping stared at them. "You _bet_ on us dating?"

"Of course," Ling answered with a shrug as Chien-Po pocketed the money.

Shang burst into laughter while Ping just folded his arms across his chest with an offended huff. _They haven't changed. I'm glad._

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned Shang's cousin the previous fic. She came out as trans and her parents kicked her out. Shang's parents took her in. I made Yao visually impaired because of his perpetual squint. He has limited vision and is considered legally blind.


End file.
